Peas in a Pod
by Censorship is a Cancer
Summary: Jerry meets a human much like himself, but... not quite.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Roleplay between Dorothy Street (my character) and Jerry (friend's character). The comments are separated by the bold names. Pretty simple. Hopefully you viewers will enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **

* * *

**DOT**: "There's been another one, Dot." Hunter's voice echoed from the other end of the phone. "Another body. Blood drained, bones ripped out of skin, nowhere to be found." Her lips thinned in worry. There was a new killer in town with a very distinct method of madness. Drained blood and bones with only the skin left behind. Apparently this guy even wound up raiding their money, too. Not only did he murder brutally, but petty theft wasn't out of the option. "How many is that now?"

"Almost twenty." _Including the pile of human rinds found outside a New York playground,_ Street thought to herself, her gut wrenching in disgust. Dotty was once torn in two, wondering whether or not her killing of killers was the correct way to go.

Now that the Leech was in town, Dotty didn't wonder anymore. This guy made criminals and thugs quiver in their boots more than the Gunslinger did and she had to hand it to him... he was crafty; unique.

But it didn't change the fact that he'd killed a countless amount of innocent people. Dotty's mind was made up the second that pile of children were found mutilated for all to see. He might have been unique, but he was evil. Pure evil.

As such, he needed to be eliminated.

"Just keep an eye out, Dot. You never know where this guy could be." Hunter warned her. Concern lined his voice and she could almost picture the painful honesty in his eyes. Dotty's eyebrows knit together and she nodded to herself. She'd have to be careful, dealing with douchebags like this.

"Don't you worry about me, Hunter. I'll be just fine." She replied, giving him a somewhat gentle goodbye before she hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. Hunter's concern for her didn't make the situation any better. These dark times were to be met with a brute, unstoppable force and all Dotty had around her was a makeshift handler and father figure wanting to lock her up and throw away the key for her own safety.

She exited her El Camino and began making for her apartment building, ignoring the ambulance sirens bellowing into the night.

Sirens were nothing new in the Bronx.

* * *

**JERRY**: Jerry had grown rather annoyed, his eyes had come down hefty on the boneless human (somewhere a joke was ready to pile out) it would seem someone was playing a very cruel game with him. Perhaps, it was all just happening by chance? No.. first time sure, second okay, a third, no this was not something by chance. Someone or something for that matter seemed to have stalked his meals and it was very disapproving to the ancient vampire. "Damn!" He growled under the idea of another like him.. or something stronger had come and laid a claim to his territory.

Vampires had a high liking for their space and once they've claimed a place as their own for the time being almost always the vampire would kill another to protect it. (Even if it was against the vampire law to do this ) Strange how his race had come to be so invisible and rogue that now it would appear that laws were coming about and some such as himself despised that idea of it. Most often it was why Jerry was a loner and had kept his companions to pretty much zero over the last eighty plus years.

He didn't need a lover to feel warm, he didn't need a companion to remain civilized. He had himself and that is all that he needed.

The vampire had made random kills... sure he did, he was a murderer when other got to close, he cared not for any human, perhaps once or twice. Humans almost and always found a way to disappoint him. He hated Human more passionately then another fiend. They're food and that is all he saw. He held prisoners and kept them alive long enough to let the blood restore but always in the end after months and even years of torture to the body..soon they always demised.

Jerry glanced at the human - boneless and drained of blood he had to wonder and in a turn of his head to search around him had he bent down and found himself doing a bit of detective work. He was curious and he wanted to end this...monster and take back what he owned.

Days had turned into weeks and this monster was getting further away and even more threating getting deeply on Jerry's bad side, almost alway had he shown up late on the last kill and it almost never left anything behind to indicate what it was; another vampire was likely but nothing that he had ever seen before, the rate it killed and the speed it annihilated the body was remarkable and it gave Jerry a bit of hesitation of what exactly he would do to it if confronted with this monster.

His hearing perked up and he had moved on and found another crime scene he had moved in like a agent as if he belong there but, kept himself masked around the other on lookers, the body rolled away on a stretcher in a body bag on it's way to the morgue, his eyes peered at the Crime scene unit like a curious cat, his heighten senses gave him the feel of being right next to them and getting a idea of what he might have missed.

* * *

**DOTTY**: She would have ignored the sirens. Hell, she would have simply gone inside her tiny little apartment, snuggled into her cozy bed and knocked out into a nightmarish sleep... had those sirens not multiplied tenfold and carried directly past her apartment building and screeched to a deafening halt only a mere few blocks away. Instead, the makeshift journalist thought quickly and took off into a dead run, chasing the wailing notifications of gore and horror like a dog on a scent.

Once she'd arrived, she understood why she trusted her instincts so avidly. They lead her directly to where she needed to be. Unfortunately, the things they lead her inner beast to, Dotty almost damned them as a curse multiple times. In regards to something like this, she understood its importance, but it was also something she loathed going through.

She knew what this was going to be before she even laid eyes on it. Another victim, another shooting, rape, mugging... just another innocent left to die of their own accord. Still, no matter how quick and painless their deaths may have seemed, it still didn't change Dotty's heartstrings over it. Another innocent was still stolen too early and it was one more thing the vigilante had to worry about.

Slowly, she approached the crowd, weaving her petit frame through various people and watching with skeptical eyes as the scene unfolded before her. With all the living bodies blocking her path, it was difficult to make out the cause of the corpses in her neighborhood. She craned her neck in various directions, trying to get over a pair of particularly broad shoulders just before her.

Damn tall people. Always standing so straight. This particular set of shoulders belonged to a male, probably handsome by normal societies' standards, dark hair, darker eyes... with something behind them; something primal that Dot seemed to recognize when he'd turned to observe the crowd. He looked like a cop, acted like a cop... but Dotty was almost positive that she was being faced with an imposter.

Dotty grimaced and slid her slender frame between said broad spine and another, fatter male. Though she made a grossed out face from the thought of touching people in general, she needed to see just what she was dealing with so she could inform Hunter if the Leech had made yet another gruesome kill.

And there it was... those disgusting human rinds of flesh. Whatever this thing was, it sure wasn't human. Maybe vampire, but Dotty had never heard of a bloodsucker going to this much trouble for one meal. No bones, no muscle, no nothing... just... skin.

"Fuck." She muttered, raising her phone and trying to snap a few pictures when a police officer cut in front of her.

"Sorry ma'am, no pictures." He said. Dotty rolled her eyes, fished in her pockets and pulled out her NEWS PRESS badge.

"Cover story, buddy. I'll be leavin' soon enough. Unless you wanna answer some questions?" She retorted, getting a begrudging nod from the officer before he moved.

* * *

**JERRY**: The bodies around him were eager to see past the person in front of them, he remained still and listened. _It's getting worse.. what the hell could do this to a human being? _The detectives talks amongst each other and seeing what ran through their heads, Jerry knitted his brows carefully examining them. His head came down slowly feeling the sudden movement next to him and down at a women who looked up at him and seemed to study him - no, as if she knew. His eyes stayed on her while she moved forward and tried to get past the crime scene tape where she was stopped by an officer, surprisingly she was allowed to pass. The officer might have gave her a little more press time but the dicks wouldn't be as helpful. Jerry was ready to watch the action unfold. "No! No!... No press!" One of the detectives moved forward to prevent the young women from going any further. "Do you're Job!" He yelled out at the officer, it wasn't that - Detective Marshall was tired of seeing the reporters face at his crime scenes.

Jerry watched on silently and unmoving - still even against the moving crowd. "Officer, remove this woman, I want her arrested for obstruction and interfering with an active case." Marshall argued over at the officer, the smell of rain was heavy in the air for the second time that night, and the slick pavement gave away to the possibility of already loosing evidence during the first round of rain who knows what was left would be destroyed this time around.

Jerry with speed had come up next to the young women whose badge even from afar he read her name was Dorothy. "There will be no need of that." He stated his hands carefully placed into the black rain coat. "No need." He repeated his eyes glaring into Detective Marshall's eyes. Marshall shook his head over at the officer who approached sluggishly over towards them, and stopped. "Never mind." He waved off the officer and looked up at Jerry who in spite of himself smirked against the pleasures of control.

"Who are you?" Marshall asked. Jerry flipped out a badge - Federal. "Oh great. So, what are the feds interest in this case?"

Jerry smiled. "That is classified. My assistant has been very helpful to me and I wish to keep her by my side and I would like you off her back. Can you do that?" Marshall seemed to redden against it but nods, he was not happy and certainly bothered by it.

Jerry knew his dangers, of course he did - what beauty it was to be this invisible against the humans was to make them forget the conversation ever took place. "Or, will I have to alert my people in Washington?" Jerry continued when he didn't get an answer.

"No. No." He waved them off and waves a hand to follow him.

Jerry turns half way towards Dorothy. "After you." He insisted. "Go to work." He almost ordered her.

* * *

**DOTTY**: Surrealism. It seemed to be the only word that properly described Dot's view on the whole scenario. Surrealism in the way the makeshift FBI agent (who Dotty didn't buy for a second) had conned his way so smoothly into the picture. Surrealism in his movements (which were the furthest from human she'd ever seen) around the crime scene. Surrealism in his eyes.

That was it. Even a millisecond's worth of a glance screamed trouble and distrust. There was a darkness lurking there that only someone like Dorothy Street could see. It was easy for a killer to spot a killer; there may as well have been a scent they gave off. He moved too smoothly, spoke too confidently and worked too well to be a true person of authority.

"Thanks." Street muttered, though she hardly bought her own gratitude for a second. She passed under the tape line, being sure not to touch any part of her dark savior in the process. Hell, she did her best not to even brush shoulders with anybody else on the crime scene. Touching of any sort, even a handshake, irked her.

Street walked calmly towards the body (or whatever was left of it) as though she had done it a million times; as though she was a primitive creature in herself, prepared for grotesque scenes like this. But around points of authority, she had been sure to show some signs of remorse, disgust and shock to keep them off her case.

Once the badge-carriers had vacated the scene, Dot joined the CSI team, careful not to get in their way as she snapped pictures.

"Must be a fun job for you tonight." One of the team quipped at the journalist, who faked a gag. "You do shit like this often?"

Street waved a hand in front of her face, faking disgust from the nonexistent smell as the rain pattered down on her leather jacket. "Apparently not often enough." She stooped low beside her new associate, snapping a few differently angled pictures on her phone. "How about you?"

"I've seen some pretty bad stuff, but this... I'll never be able to get this out of my head."

She stood from the body just then, her eyes traveling around the premises. Noting a small, secluded pathway in the distance that brought a haunting feeling to her gut, she shuddered and stared. Rain was washing away majority of evidence, but it didn't mean she couldn't trust her killer instincts. It looked as though the body had been dragged from the forest into the open. As though whatever did this wanted an opponent to see what it was capable of.

She glanced around, hoping nobody was paying attention. For a moment, she'd even locked eyes with her makeshift FBI helper and tossed him a small nod towards the secluded area before vacating the crowded site.

She wanted a few words with this guy and if she were to out him, she'd much prefer to do it by herself... that way, only SHE would be the one getting killed.

* * *

**JERRY**: Jerry followed behind her slowly his shoes clicked against the damp pavement, making his presences a little more overbearing. The crime scene unit continued to work and noticed their approach and only continued when Detective Marshall nods over towards them that it was okay for the two of them to be there. Jerry left her side briefly and looked around the scene keep far enough but close to pick up anything out of ordinary about the scene; everything was wrong but more importantly there was evidence, enough for him to get a closer bond to the fiend who dared to parade around his city and make a fool out of him.

Mildly eased in this fiend's scent it was washed away and heavy oxygen rested in it's place.. more rain, within a few minutes the scene would be destroyed. "I'd suggest you get a move on fellas, it's going to rain." He said turning his head over his shoulder and moving away peaking his head around the corner to the dead end of the alley. He walked back towards the entrance knitting his brows his hues narrowed and listened to the detective that was outside of the alley and on the streets.

Far but next to the crime scene while Dorothy had began her work speaking with the unit and taking pictures, Jerry brings his eyes up and fast. His attention soon then came between to the two buildings he was clearly getting his sight on the rooftop. "Of course." Jerry mumbles. A fiend could not fly but easily move as light as a leaf, moving between building to building leaping and gliding downward better then any Olympian; can plant themselves against a corner on a ceiling and hold tight.

If Jerry had to guess and had already imagined what happened; after the kill, his own eyes coming down on the body to get a picture image, the fiend killed and ran jumped onto the city trash can and up the escape without having to pull the ladder down with a little over the top trick leaping back and fourth from each building and up on the roof all while doing a back flip upon reaching the rooftop. Jerry had rose his eyes slowly and came back down, this all depended on how big the fiend was how fast and old, and if it was like him (maybe this was a trick?) Jerry could not imagine the speed this thing killed in the short amount of time to do this; this was nothing like him.

_'I've seen some pretty bad stuff, but this... I'll never be able to get this out of my head.' _Jerry's dark hues came down on her and didn't get the sense she was talking to him but thinking out loud he still answered. "So have I." He insisted quietly and looks at the body where his sight remains. "Nothing like this.." He continued softer but deprived of any human emotion. "I am being laughed at." He says turning his body away about to continue his own investigation when he caught glimpse down at her nodding her head away, a silent way of saying we need to talk. She walks away and his smile widens at her thoughts, he follows her rounding the corner quickly trapping her indefinitely until he saw it as wise to release her.

He stayed silent and allowed the loaming shadows that invaded corners and spots here and there to complete his aura of deceit and true nature hugging him perfectly as the monster he was. His hands slipped into the trench coat and his head down but eyes on her he tilts his head, his features very light and luminous oddly enough.

"You know what I am." He wasn't questioning her and instead stating it as fact.

* * *

**DOT**: When she found she was trapped the moment she rounded the corner, Street knew exactly what she was getting into. It wasn't difficult for a killer to recognize another killer. But other than screaming, running and calling for police protection, she grinned. Her theory was correct; her instincts were still sound and (given the circumstances) she was comforted in that aspect.

"I do now." She replied, her smirk growing. "All secrets lay in the eyes, all that shit." Still no fear. No pleas of mercy or retribution. Dotty knew exactly where she was going and she had squared with it a long time ago. "Seen my fair share of demons, they just never had fangs or superpowers." A helpless shrug accompanied her statement and she glanced away. "But it wasn't the obvious that caught my focus."

Street paused, then nodded in hopes that they could continue walking. There were too many people close by and Dotty didn't want to risk outing her own nature. As many refused to believe, she was a lot more popular as a killer than anybody else in this city. The supernatural killer before her killed in silence, keeping his work from ever reaching a human's eye unless they were forced to in light of their own demise. He was meticulous.

Dotty, on the other hand, wanted her victims to be found. They were examples made of criminals in this city and she made a point to put their works on display.

"Let's keep walkin'. You can kill me in a more private place than this." She urged, keeping eyes on the cops and squad cars that weren't far from them. "Don't let the newcomer piss you off that much. He'll know he's getting to yah. That's the last thing you want, boy. I should know." Her eyes locked on his finally. Intense, navy hues boring relentlessly into his own.

Still... no fear.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Roleplay between Dorothy Street (my character) and Jerry (friend's character). The comments are separated by the bold names. Pretty simple. Hopefully you viewers will enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **

* * *

**JERRY**: _All secrets lay in the eyes, all that shit._

"In the eyes of the beholder." He corrected her and tilts his head studying her. _'But it wasn't the obvious that caught my focus'_ His surprised expression reached the surface. "Is that so?" He asks now curious himself he had been heavily focused on his own investigation he lacked in reading her thoughts._ 'Let's keep walkin'. You can kill me in a more private place than this.'_ The vampire found the smile wide plastered freely and obvious to her, and in fact found it there before his mind could stop himself.

"I can kill you now." He said approaching closer. "And still it'd be private. I can be wild and violent for my amusement not for the sake of others." He assures her. His hands came out of his pocket now freeing himself to grab her if he wished to but stopped just short of a few inches from her. "If I wanted you dead, I would have the moment your back was turned to me."

Jerry's eyes came over his shoulder and sniffed the air and looked back down at her where his black eyes reminded her just what he was and yet.. no fear. He could make her, if he pleased but he smelled it on her. His mouth came ajar with a slight amused twist of his lips like an evil prince charming ready to give the fatal kiss. This was most troubling to Jerry and his ideals for a perfect kill.. no fear was like toast without butter or peanut butter without jelly, all the lovelies of human combinations; she showed no fear to him was like drinking from a dead women. His fangs exposed now against the light and again.. no fear.

I see it now his mind whispered and he understood why she was not afraid and why he was interested in her.

"I am not concerned about him." His eyes stayed locked on hers - he could - could allure her into his embrace but did not. "I can kill you." He reminded her very dark now his tone and hues seemed to drop and just as though he would pull her into his coat and drink her he pulled away and suddenly became.. animated.

"I could.. but I hesitate." He points out towards her his brows shifted heavily against the other with an expression full on thoughtful and as he made his approach again he smiles again. "Why do you think that is?" He asks.

His hand comes up and out turning his hand over where his fingers eagerly waited to take hers - uncertain future if she were to take hold but she was right, this was no place for a private conversation that he wanted to have. "I give you my word.. of a gentlemen that no harm will come to you.." The words stayed hard but he doubted she would turn it away. "I'd like to have a moment.. killer to killer." He hues lowered against hers.

* * *

**DOT**: "Yeah. I know that look." Dotty spoke when his curiosity piqued. "Dark. Sinister. Bloodthirsty. Look of a beast just... sitting in wait for the _perfect_ opportunity to pounce and create a theme park of red delights for anyone crossing their path." She smirked, scoffing a bit. "I should know. I got that same beast dwelling in me. Albeit a bit more... chivalrous. But a beast, nonetheless."

Of course Dotty wasn't afraid of him. Faced with a demon and still, she knew the end. As long as she knew, there was no fear to be had. Fear was for other people. People who hadn't seen or been through what she'd been through... innocent people who didn't deserve to be shown fear. But it was such a foreign concept to her. She had been tainted; exposed too much to even know what fear felt like. And hell... if she had to go through a little pain just to sleep for eternity... she'd fucking do it with a big fat grin on her face.

"Well, it's either the fearlessness that's got you completely flaccid or maybe it's the immensity of the fuck I do not give regarding what the reason is or isn't." Perhaps her lack of fright made her incredibly stupid to onlookers in times like this, but it was of no fault to them. Only to her. "I got my fair share of scars. You wanna add to 'em, be my guest. I'll take one for the fucking team. If not, then all these threats are just you wasting my goddamn time."

Already leaning back against the brick wall, she didn't even flinch when he had snuck in close enough to bite down. She expected it. She even made a disgusted face from it. But still: not one sliver of fear. However, she couldn't help but let a light, frothy whisper of a laugh slip through her pouty lips when he mentioned his word as a gentleman, grinning almost as sadistically as him.

"Please. We both know you ain't foolin' nobody with that shit. You ain't no gentleman and I ain't no lady." Street stuffed her hands into the pockets of her leather jacket and brushed past him, her shoulder smacking into his hand as a signal that she didn't trust his 'word' for a second. "Let's just get this shit over with. I know a place."

The walk itself didn't take long. Whether or not she was going to die was irrelevant. However, if she survived, the last thing she needed was suspicion from cops. So, she lead her new associate to the deserted parking lot of her apartment building, unlocking her El Camino and sliding into the front seat.

"Get in. We'll drive around and talk."

* * *

**JERRY**: _'Dark. Sinister. Bloodthirsty. Look of a beast just... sitting in wait for the perfect opportunity to pounce and create a theme park of red delights for anyone crossing their path.'_

He smiles at the details she said even if the words weren't directed at him the words were true and she was boasting his talents, leaving out a few facts about himself such how he took pride in.. murder; that seemed to be the equality between the two that stood merely inches from each other his hand still held out and lowered slowly towards her words. _'Well, it's either the fearlessness that's got you __completely__ flaccid or maybe it's the immensity of the fuck I do not give regarding what the reason is or isn't. - I got my fair share of scars. You wanna add to 'em, be my guest. I'll take one for the fucking team. If not, then all these threats are just you wasting my goddamn time.' _

"And she is... courageous." He laughs towards the end. She might appear to be brave but in all causality one may appear strong heavy in regard in bravery but in the end; if not given a fast death would beg for it, weak and lain against their own pain that they all become defeated in the end. She had brushed past him her neck exposed his lust and right there in the darkness he felt the lust rolled up against his fangs that vibrated to have her, the scent from her hair as she moved past drove it a little more and teased him, he inhaled and clenched his jaw to prevent himself from biting her - he needed her after all.

_'Let's just get this shit over with. I know a place.'_ She still obviously didn't see his true intentions, he wasn't lying about killing her if he wanted - could in fact - not afraid to test his boundaries in methods of killing, quietly devouring her in the mist of the Crime scene unit and police presences all while hugging her in a dark princes embrace of a lovers kiss - yes, he would because he knew and witnessed the true nature of human beings and how uncaring they truly were, if not alone or with a few witness to leave behind they'd hear a scream and thinking nothing of it and move on; lacking compassion as much as he did they were no different then the monster he was, only regarded their humanity when given a reward for their humanity - greed and vanity was their sickness and that is why he would have killed her and watch as humanity crumbled around her, disappoint her beliefs in their help and showing her that there lives meant nothing to her, in the end they all fall down and become as dead as his own humanity.

After a short walk and into a parking lot that was nearly empty his eyes rolled over the car that it'd appear to be her and El Camino - reminding him of one of those low-rider girls he had seen in California a few years back.

_'Get in. We'll drive around and talk'_

"Chicano" he mumbles looking at the body of the car and opens the door and slips inside the passenger side and settles lazily against the seat, his glazed eyes took on a new note of curiosity looking very much like a kid who had discovered toys under a Christmas tree, he began to feel the interior with his hands and after moment laid his head back into the seat and looked bored enough to fall asleep.

* * *

**DOT**: Greed? Perhaps, when it came to her victims. They were hers, she had marked them and nobody was going to get a hold of them before her. Vain? Hardly. Though Dotty prided herself in her pique human condition, she barely cared about how she looked when she came through her apartment door caked head-to-toe in blood and dirt.

Humanity was a fragile thing, yes. Dotty would agree with that. But liking the way you looked and wanting a larger income had never hurt anybody unless one took it into unnecessarily cruel areas... into _Dotty's_ areas. But those who lead innocent and humble lives hardly deserved to have them snuffed out. No matter how short their years would be, shouldn't they be lived out in peace and prosperity until age or disease took them? Dotty thought so.

She stole a deep breath as she held the steering wheel calmly, driving like a fucking maniac through the streets. To any normal human being, it would've seemed as though she were trying to get herself killed. However, the second she had entered Harlem, her speed slowed. Her eyes darted into shadows and places nobody would dare peer into. She was looking for something... anything to tide over her own hunger.

"So. You wanted to talk. I figured we could do it while I ran some errands." She pressed, her eyes never trailing to him once. "Hope you don't mind." It certainly wasn't for witness purposes, of course. Dotty's care for her own life, as stated before, was minimal. She could be killed, of course. She was human, he was vampire, it was a simple answer as to how all of this would pan out. What he could have possibly wanted to 'chat' with her was still inconceivable, but she would do her best to understand.

"So c'mon. Let's have it." Still no fear. Still no eye contact. Her shoulders were relaxed. But her eyes looked tired now; bloodshot and half-lidded. Her nightmares were beckoning her and she didn't want to heed to them just yet. Soon, she had pulled the car over and killed the engine. "Or are you planning on more threats of snuffing me out like the pathetic human I am?"

* * *

**JERRY**: Silence filled the car his sight outside the window the speed did nothing to his sights he saw everything in perfection that the human might could not handle, his stilled position like a statue, looking very much like a dead man in her presences. His brows came down and his head slowly turned in her direction due to her thoughts. His fair skin gave way to his expression being clear under the darken light around them.

_'So. You wanted to talk. I figured we could do it while I ran some errands. Hope you don't mind.'_

"Don't mind." He says heavily and turns his head out in front of him. "Nope, I got all the time in the world." He continued sarcastically his head now moving animatedly looking about curious to as where they might be going. Her thoughts seemed to very and hard to get a hard knock on her true intentions or true thoughts, she was not the first he had encounter which ones mind was so indecisive those were the curious ones that Jerry found himself linked to - but he was linked to her in other ways, more importantly there was still something out there that he had a grudge against. _'So c'mon. Let's have it.' _

"You've been working the bone snatcher case and I am interested in it." He says simply without looking or glancing her way, his voice honeyed against the eccentric enlightenment that surrounded him.

"Of course, if you think or however much pride I'd wish to take into it, this was not my doing - I do however have a growing headache that I wish to ceases and by means wish to find what fiend has been doing these crimes that you are familiar with, you see now - I was not there to kill anyone but to feed my curiosity and solve the murders you've been following.. when I saw you and saw the tensions rise in Detective Marshall, I had to know you."

_'Or are you planning on more threats of snuffing me out like the pathetic human I am?' _His dark hues came on her the car long pulled over his silence and the anger that fill in features mocked hers. "I can't kill you... yet. I need information and what you've gather from.. IT." He inclined his upper body over towards her his head leaning in nearing her. "And, then if you wish it still I'd be glad to kill you." He offers, not a moment too soon did the rain began to drip against the windshield. He quickly took notice of her exhaustion and leans away back into his spot his eyes front again. "You should think about taking the evening off and resting. You're no use to me in half working condition. Our case can begin early tomorrow evening, just after sunset." He arched a curious brow at his inside joke. "I'll find you." He turned his eyes over on her. "If you still want to partner with me, you give me the bone snatcher and I'll give you a career." To imagine such a thing in spite of it he doubted he'd kill her unless she wanted it, but there was a truth behind it - she was a reporter and imagine what sort of boost to her career it'd be if she caught and 'killed' the thing that terrorized the city; maybe in time she'll end up hunting him but at least he'll have his district back.

"So what will it be... Dot."

* * *

**DOT**: She scoffed. Damn close to laughing, too. Dotty found... a certain sick humor in all of this. Jerry's words hardly tranced her, nor did they promise her anything she didn't already look for or have. She had fame, a career and a bitchin' nightlife to top it off, killing fuckers like him. Death, however... that was something she'd welcome with open arms once the time was right. Now was not that time. And just as he leaned in, giving her that familiar whiff of cologne and death, Dotty knew exactly what he had to offer her.

Nothing.

"Bone snatcher, huh? I called him the leech." She said, reaching for her pack of smokes in her pocket. Clearly she wasn't fazed by his close proximity. He'd be getting a face full of smoke if he lingered long anyway. "Already got a career and money. Don't need much more. You think I want reporters and them hounding me when I get out of my apartment? Fuck no. Publicity is not my strong suit. One look at my police record will tell ya that." Hey. She loved violence.

She sighed out her cigarette smoke once she'd lit the cancerous stick and opened her car door. "As far as half-working condition goes, I'mma give you a few tips that you should probably know before you get into business with me." She reached into her jacket pocket, placing the cig between her lips as she removed her Desert Eagle and took the safety off, judging her ammo and doing her rounds before she hit the streets.

"One: I don't give a fuck how you want me by sunset, all you need to know is that I'll be there. Two: I don't want anything more than to catch the fucker doing this and have some fun with him." She cranked the weapon, hearing that lovely click before she released it and let it snap into place. She returned it to its holster before moving onto the Eagle on her other side. "Three: I have errands to run. I'm going to run them. Sorry, but this new li'l partnership ain't gonna piss on the things I know I need to do before the night is out. You can either come with me and feed or you can get out of my car and make your way home."

She re-holstered the other weapon and frisked her own body to ensure that all her other weapons were intact before she took hold of her cig once more. "You need blood to survive, I need blood to know these streets are at least somewhat safe."

She moved to take a step out of her car before turning back to him. "Oh. And four: by the end of this deal, you can try to kill me. Who knows? You might even succeed. But don't expect me not to try and take you down with me." That being said, she fled the car, giving him the opportunity to either catch up or go home.

She didn't care. She needed to kill something.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Roleplay between Dorothy Street (my character) and Jerry (friend's character). The comments are separated by the bold names. Pretty simple. Hopefully you viewers will enjoy it as much as I'm enjoying writing it. **

* * *

**JERRY**: Leech, alright - but considering that this 'Leech' took bones and only left the body remains a mystery on why take the bones in the first place, and for what propose? Of course, he laid out that considerable question away from his mind and had continued down the streets, the smell of piss lined the streets and smell of rot coming up from the sewers; steam from the drain grates rolled around him and consumed him in the darkness, he lacked the interest in what she did at night, though her curious mind might have intrigued him just a tiny bit.

He had considered everything she had said and including killing her, she honestly didn't give him a valid reason on why he should waste his time killing her; more so why kill something that was like him?

He wanted to hunt, of course - hunger he had felt a while - hunting now to ease that thirst that he had put off for so long, he was hungry beyond his limits. Last he had gone this long without a meal was when he had decided to bury himself in the earth and that was over a hundred years ago, almost all who had been of his kind had that experience at one time or another; Dorothy had failed to realized - yes - that he was evil, a murderer, though powerful in the emotional factor; she couldn't possibly understand the passion that he held, even love. He smiles against his own thought as he traveled away from her feeling the irritation maybe for his retreat, if that.

Jerry continued onward and into a run down bar, dirty women danced up on stage - drugged out - the money used for that next hit, none of these girls were here due to 'collage money' these women where only here to survive into the next hit or into their next billing. This city was a shit hole, he had over time noticed the decay of the world and or at least what he had taken from it that the world was no different as it had been in the 1800's there was no progress to humans just a rise of cities and the fall of man. He had walked into the bar as if he owned it and his eyes strayed around for a victim, he had to feed; Dorothy if she followed him or even got wind of the idea of him killing would possibly bring an attack on himself, if she was brave enough to do it.

He had no doubts that she would.

He didn't think though she would follow him and had explained she had 'errands' to run, perhaps, after his meal he will follow her again into the night and see what sort of game she played in.

"You like this baby?" The stripper asked heavily the dark circles under her eyes and stringy blond hair that lack life had died long ago, teeth missing and her skin covered in scars and new track marks up her arm, her nose red and aching for more drugs, her brown eyes looked black and were ready to disappear behind her half closed lids. She licked her infected mouth with a sloppy attempt to being sexy, the outfit long over due in being thrown away and the room smelled of vomit and booze. Jerry sat back in the red valet couch in the private room he had taken with this wrenched whore. He smiles greedily up at her while she swayed her hips back and forth, lust of his loin was not of his interest of this dirty whore she was running with a beat of a fast heart that was rushing the blood threw her dying veins she was about to OD and nothing could have been more perfect.

"You want me, baby?" She asks and runs her hands threw that stringy hair and down her sagging breast and down a flat stomach that only held skin down her bony legs where she spread them, riddled with disease; no different from the whores of his day, drugs or not his immortal body could take it and kill the bad blood and curing his thirst at the same time, perhaps a miracle? He chuckles again with his thoughts and this time the female moved on him placing her legs on each side of him and grinding her crotch into his and leaned down her hands running down his chest and her tongue licked along his neck bringing a surprised expression to his face. He leaned into her smelling her, his nose ran along her ear and down her exposed neck, his eyes blacken and his beast rolled up out of him, his teeth extended and with a quick movement he bit down on her neck and covered her screams with his hand to her mouth, he drank her until she was limp against him.

* * *

**DOT**: Killing Jerry was not on her list... yet. She had bigger fish to fry. Like Derek Meyers: the owner of a wide load of sleezy strip joints, a smuggler of blood diamonds and a killer of innocent people. He was her target tonight and if everything proved to go smoothly, Dotty had high hopes for more than two hours of sleep tonight.

The fact that Jerry just so happened to wander into the same bar Dotty needed to go to was something else entirely, but it made no difference. Still... two killers in one bar could prove quite interesting, if handled at the correct pace. But little did he know, he had arrived just after she had.

Dotty had already changed, hiding her bag under the red couch in the private room before Jerry happened to scope out his victim for the night. She decided traveling through the vent system would be more beneficial to her cause. Luckily, she had learned the ins and outs of this place by befriending Myers and getting hired on as one of the dancers. It was her first shift. She knew he would want to speak with her. She'd ensure it.

Whistles and shouts of arousal beamed from the crowd when Street took to the stage. Combat boots and a Rambo-inspired outfit took to the stage, swinging around the pole like she owned the joint. Dotty was a natural predator. It made sense to dress up like one. But what really put the icing on the cake was when she had pelted a guy in the face for grabbing her ankle and screwing up her routine. She'd played the shy newcomer and had security escort him from the building.

By the time her set was finished, her wish had been granted. Myers wanted to speak with her privately about her mishap. Wonderful. Everything was going according to plan and Dotty couldn't have imagined a better outcome.

"_I can't say I blame you for attacking that man. However, I may have a lawsuit on my hands. That's something I can't afford to deal with._" He said, folding his arms over his chest as he leaned against his desk, leering at her body in a most obvious manner. Dotty would've covered herself if she was not so comfortable with her body already. "_I think you're gonna have to make a lot of tips tonight to ensure that doesn't happen._"

"What can I do to make up for it?" She asked, adjusting her gloves on her hands before meeting his eyes. She almost hadn't realized that he had already begun unbuckling his trousers, intent on making her pay for her mistake. Street fashioned what looked like a seductive grin, reaching out to run her fingers over his thigh as her other hand reached for the hunting knife tucked in her boot.

Before he could let out a scream, she had covered his mouth, ramming the blade into his groin and swiftly removing it to increase the blood flow.

"Sh." She insisted, her smile more wicked. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care'a ya." She whispered before she inserted the blade in his stomach, the red liquid now coating her fingers and body. "What was it Lecter said? Oh yeah." She met his eyes, "bowels in? Or bowels out?" And with that, she slid the razor edge upwards, spilling her employer's intestines around her feet.

By the time security found his body, she had already gone into the vent system. But now she was lingering above the very vent to her freedom as she watched her new partner in crime feed to his delight on one of the staff. Dotty's time was running low and she needed to get out before she was caught. She was sure that by now, the stench of foreign blood had reached his nostrils. As such, she held no qualms in opening the vent and dropping from the ceiling onto the floor beside him after he had finished feeding. Still in her army bikini getup and combat boots... but now doused in blood from her own kill.

"No time to waste. My bag's in here." She excused.

By the time the banging on the door had reached her ears, Street's alert gaze traveled to her new partner.

"Shit. Company." She thought quickly, grabbing the dead girl's arm and tugging the corpse back from Jerry before meeting his eyes. "C'mon. Help me get her behind the couch and sit back down."

* * *

**JERRY**: The consciousness of her body was still alive, however her body weakened state had forced her to fall into unconsciousness she was deemed for death at that point. Jerry giving her the fetal kiss and while no blood dropped away the scent of another lingered up through his nostrils, the droplet had fallen but not from her tender neck; slow as it were falling loud in his ears as he dropped further and further until it stopped and splattered to the floor. The vampire pulling away and licked his lips his hues coming down on the droplet of blood on the floor by his black boot, a curious tilt of his head and his hues rose up - still cradling his victim - no worries to the outcome, he makes a noise low in his throat to the new scent that mix with sweat, blood and a rapid heart beat.

The vent seemed to give way and and there standing before him was his new partner in a get-up that lead the fiend to greedily stare her up and down, now this was interesting his head rolled back in a laugh. _'No time to waste. My bag's in here.' _His leg came back and the back of his boot hit her bag as she claimed.

"Ah, so it is." His forgotten meal flopped against him, resting in his embrace. _'Shit. Company.' _His hues traveled away from her to the door and with a bit of annoyance saw the urgency she suddenly had to remove his victim from his arms._ 'C'mon. Help me get her behind the couch and sit back down.'_ He takes a deep breath and raises the dead women up and over his head where she collided loudly to the floor behind him. "Done." He remarks unfaded by the situation, though he figured that this was about to get inquisitively interesting for the both of them, if in fact he was seeing how this would turn out, if the man on the other side was to break down the door at any moment would see the situation as peculiar and she nor he could have their true intention interrupted.

"Get on me." He says rather bluntly. "Make sure you look convincing enough... or I'll kill him." his head motioned towards the door, if it went wrong he in doubly would kill the innocent guy well almost innocent man behind the door. The new blood was intoxicating, but he didn't allow his lust for the blood on her to consume him too much, his arms out reached and waiting for her to sit and pretend to be a whore pleasuring a customer.

While she was close enough and finding that it might not be the wisest of thing to do he found her neck close and his tongue came out licking away the blood there, there was no sexual thing to it just a lust of seeing the blood that lingered there no interest in killing his new partner not at all, this was merely tasting blood on her skin curious to the animal she was within. "Interesting." He says with a smile, his tongue reaching out over top of his upper lip before disappearing again inside his mouth, without a doubt after they would be alone again he would get a ear full for his... crude gesture to her neck, maybe a slap whatever the case he would have done it either way.

* * *

**DOT**: "No. Make sure _you_ look convincing. Last thing we need is to draw attention when we're already on a hunt." Dotty replied.

"Security, open up!" She didn't think twice when Jerry's arms opened to her and she ignored the trembling in her extremities. She wasn't planning on getting too close to anybody. Not _this_ close. Not on _this_ level. Physical intimacy was the one thing that petrified her more than anything. A touch on the leg was one thing. Her body had been far enough away from her former employer so she was comfortable in her skin. But now she had one leg on either side of a beast she knew was far from innocent. They were woman-to-manhood, grinding hard to the Trent Reznor rendition of _Immigrant Song_. Her chest was meshed hard into his own in order to make a convincing embrace.

But what was even more confusing to the untouched young woman was the sensations that came along with the way he ran his tongue greedily over the blood splattered over her skin. It wasn't intimate in the conventional sense. It was a lust for _blood_. A beast tasting a fellow beast. Much like an animal studying another foreign to their own species. It was the first time anybody ever saw what she truly was, saw the war painted on her body... and accepted it with a darkened lust... a need very much equal to her own. It was carnal... almost beautiful... _twisted_. In response, she tilted her head back, opening the blood spatter like she was an open platter.

By the time the door burst open, Dotty reached up and thrust her fingers into her partner's hair, tugging his head back towards her blood-covered chest so their scenario would be more believable... and so the guard wouldn't see the blood from her deceased employer coating her body. Just to increase the moment, she released a loud moan of false pleasure. Well... false to her and Jerry, but believable enough to their new guest.

"Shit... looks like we got a party in here." The guard growled as he shut the door behind him, easing into the room and lowering his gun.

_Fuck... leave if y'know what's good for ya, bro. _Dotty thought to herself. But just as her head dipped into Jerry's neck, she felt her hair yanked by a foreign hand. Her head was jerked back far enough to expose her face.

"New girl..." He recognized, grinning viciously.

Dotty thought quick. "C'mere. I wanna tell ya somethin'." She whispered in her best seductive tone, motioning for him to lean in. When he obliged, she covered his mouth with her hand and thrust that very same hunting knife under his chin and into his brain, lodging it deep. Dotty craned her head towards his ear, grinning devilishly. "I quit."

She tugged the blade from the bastard's skull, a fresh amount of blood splattering over her face as the body slumped to the ground.

"C'mon. Let's get outta here. We got enough bodies piling up in one place." She said as she began sliding off of him. "Sorry for gettin' blood on ya."

* * *

**JERRY**: What came surprising to this was her head falling back, having given him more space to lick away the blood, willingly allow this, was to say different no matter how much they had to act out their feelings for this charade to one another. It was growing obviously that any second the door would burst open and interrupt their fun, his arms had automatically embraced her hugging her close and his hands traveled greedily over her body, even to the extend of cupping her ass squeezing roughly all while licking up the flesh upon her neck; in the middle of it even kissing and moaning as the blood raced down his throat, her hips had moved in-tone to the music that rolled around them - so close - embraced a thin layer of clothings mocking their intentions; they were gold in their mockery, however it did not stop there.

The door had opened and in came security gun aimed like superman to save the day. _'Shit... looks like we got a party in here.' _his hues traveled along with his mouth huddling close to her ear as he looked on at the idiocy look on the wannabe cop's face, a roll of his dark hues as she had ran her fingers through his dark mane his head fell back to give that all lustful look of desire, his head came down against the chest that was exposed to him licking the bridge of her breast and near her valley, trying his best to get the blood up as much of it as he can up into his mouth, though it was working now the gun in the guards hand had dropped but the fact was he did not leave and instead it'd seem to bring the gaurd inside the room.

Jerry stiffen under her by that, he growled under his throat as if disturbed by nosy parents seeing him having sex for the first time. "I'm working here." He growled warning the man, he groans against her false moves. The guard ignored his warnings and instead moved closer until his hands were on her enforcing her head back.

_'New girl...'_ Jerry in reaction rather or not it was common or not did not like anything under his embrace to be touched violently as this guard had done, it was like an animal's food being taken under the strain of starvation, it was something that made him just a little more antique to his species; reactions such as bolting his hand outward grabbing the guards wrist as if to keep him in place, his black hues torn into him ready to break his wrist in half, but it was Dotty to speak first._ 'C'mere. I wanna tell ya somethin'_ slowly the vampire's curious hues moved onto her and sensed the evil rising in her that it was the most attractive thing a ... human could do, if she was still humane which he sorely doubted.

Even Jerry found her words to be alluring in mind. Had the guard been blinded by his own lust and admiration that he completely missed the blade slipping out and up towards him. Jerry's first thought was where the hell had she pulled that thing from, this human had more secrets then the average and honestly the first human to attract him in such a way._ 'I quit.' _Jerry's hues rushed over as the blade entered the guards skull bringing down fresh blood and in a response to his death Jerry released his wrist at the slump of the body against her now.

"Fuck." A mouth full of surprise and shock, to inhabit such a reaction in Jerry was uncommon, Jerry almost always held a few sarcastic and curious words that nothing of cursing and one worded comments were a ceased thing.. until now. His hues came to her again and with the new blood on her face regard to the fact of wanting to lick her face was not in the cards and in fact her next words were what he wanted to hear. _'C'mon. Let's get outta here. We got enough bodies piling up in one place. Sorry for gettin' blood on ya' _she had slid off and in a snap he grabbed the guard and lifted him up and stood he had put the body behind the couch with the other and turned to her. "You're sorry, for what? Getting. Blood, on me?" His left brow bowed at this the ceases in his forehead led to the astonished statement and almost chuckled easing close to her again.

"Would you want me to deny you pleasure under the count of being rude, and say sorry for doing so?" He asked, his hand came up and his finger pointed to her face. "You might want to clean that up." He leans away and offers her his hand. "Get your bag, I'll get us out of her pretty fast...Get it Now. Right now." He warned at the new footfall coming towards the room. His hues looked about and had an idea; she would have to get on his back while he held himself against the upper corner wall, sounding like spider-man it was the only way from allowing her or himself to kill anymore and turn the entire club into a blood bath (not that he minded ) there was still something out there they both wanted, they had bigger fish to fry then this trash.

* * *

**DOT**: It was a mockery of lovers for all to see, indeed. However, it had slowly dissolved from a simple charade and became something far more primitive than the Rambo-impersonating young woman could have ever been convinced of. It had not become something gushy, nor romantic, nor intimate... no, it ran far deeper in the blood. Senses soared. Logicality, consciousness, all things that could have made them human vanished. All that remained were two uncaged beasts, circling... familiarizing themselves. It scared the shit out of her.

But just as swiftly as she was forced to initiate contact, she had slipped it out of the vampire's grasp and had moved to gather her things. The only thing that had frightened her more was the manner in which Jerry had thrust out his hand to grasp the guard's wrist. As though he had just laid hands on a possession belonging to him. A meal, a fellow animal... or simply something that, in that moment, he deemed rightfully his own.

Damn vampires, Dotty mused to herself as she slipped a rag from her other boot and re-sheathed her knife. She'd never understand their otherworldly issues.

The rag came up to cleanse the blood from her face before the sounds of more footsteps were heard drawing near. Street cursed under her breath as she clutched the rag tightly in her hand and bee-lined for her bag. She stuffed the rag into the satchel and pulled out her leather jacket, tossing it on quickly before she rushed back to the vampire's side.

As much as a blood-bath full of sinners was a tempting offer, it would have to wait. The Leech was more important and more of a threat than any of these assholes could be.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and glanced to the vent. "We can't get out through the system and the door's gonna be blocked soon. Got any vampire voodoo magic to get us outta here?" She asked as she scanned the memorized room once again to see if she missed any possible exits. "Unless you're thinking of super-speeding us outta here?"

Street allowed a small pause to ensue before she tossed those deep cerulean hues to Jerry's. "You're... not... super-speeding us outta here, are you?"

* * *

**JERRY**: Any second now the door would open, he had found his head turning back and fourth his dark hues moving about, like a wild animal trying to clear it's mind on what exactly to do, of course if she wanted to go back through the vent she could can't say he would be on the other side waiting for her - to help if running into trouble - by that she would be on her own, walking out the door that was occupied on the other side was their only way out.

Seconds, turning into nearly into nothing as his head tilts at her question an amused expression came on his face, when she had returned to by his side and again seemed to asked the question again a little more slower this time as if he were serious, he was very serious. "Just keep your eyes closed, okay." He suggested. Depending on how a human could or would react to the the vampiric speed; if one liked roller coasters and fast cars maybe it wouldn't be too bad, but his speed exceeded such; he didn't think she was a weakling by far as impressed him with what she had done already, she could handle it and when he sighs he grabbed her upper arm and flung her up and around his back. "Just don't let go." He said again, as the light spreads through the room as the guards again brought it down, Jerry had already clung himself to the corner wall, his breathing was even and almost silent, hers on the other felt weighing into his back, she was human he had to remind himself. No matter how fucked up she was, still human... all of them.

While they search the room and saw the blood that was to say very heavy in the air, it's copper smell that drove the vampire, again had madden with hunger, it was his drug the one thing that reminded him what had to be done, what he could do to all of them.. he almost rolled his hues at the disappointment of not being able to kill them just to do it, but he had to get little miss Dorothy outta of the land of OZ. The thinning hair guard had slowly eased his head up and at the open vent, the corner where Jerry had clung himself to was now empty.

Jerry could feel the fear, could sense the urgency to make the vampire move when the obvious opportunity had come up - he knew better then her - he could hear their thoughts know just when to move and even if it might have appeared he wanted to get caught, it was the exact opposite.

The vampire had quietly came down behind them, silently his booted feet made contact with the floor and spun around, moving to the front door of the club past the sea of humans who only blink to see.. a shadow coming across their vision, as the door had opened for another patron to walk in Jerry had timed it all right exiting out and down the street into another alley a good few blocks from where they had been; timing meant everything and even though she would find the hesitation a mistake on his part, for him all made it the right moment; the male having walking in the bar, his voice in his head as he had sought out his means to get laid had led him into the club, the guard his moment to look up at the vent and in the corner they were in was the right moment because before that his hues were in the range of the light pouring into the room and their shadow would have been caught behind him, giving away their position.

He was keen on being as quiet as any monster can be when it meant for his survival to escape. He had stopped once in the alley and brought his hands up unhooking her cold fingers from his neck, she might grow sick and it was one of the reasons now why he helped her off his back and down to the ground holding her upper arm as he had done back at the club, to keep her steady. "You alright?" He said slowly releasing her stepping away but keeping close in case her legs gave out from under her. "I'd sit down for a minute, if you need it." He suggests as he stood just out of the mouth of the alley looking down the deserted streets, as of now they're in the clear.

* * *

**DOT**: Intense. The only word that sprung to immediate attention was 'intense'. From the moment the young woman's lithe frame had been flung like a doll unto the immortal's back, said word repeated many times through those little electric currents in her brain.

Yet it didn't seem to suffice as proper description. It seemed too simple; too raw a word. To keep herself occupied, Dorothy recited the many other words from her mental thesaurus as she locked her ankles over the vampire's stomach and obeyed his command in keeping her deep cerulean hues corseted behind flesh lids. The female human's breath was short, but quiet enough not to give them away to the scouting guards below. Her muscles strained to keep herself properly glued to his spine while he ghosted them like a spider over the walls, keeping them close to the shadows.

Before any reaction could be cooked up, the dynamic duo had flashed outdoors and out of sight and mind the moment the guards had fled the premises. Human intestines almost wound together within seconds, making a feminine stomach ache in response. Coughing ensued, but no vomiting. Her stomach wretched and dry-heaved once two feet were planted on solid ground so fluidly. Instead of succumbing to a seat and showing any more undignified weakness, she hunched over to catch her breath, bracing her posture on her knees.

"I'm okay." The assurance was made with a weak voice; strained and a bit feeble from the action endured. "Next time... warn me when you're gonna pull that shit so I don't inhale a bug." A few more coughs bleated through parched lips and after a moment, the vigilante pushed herself to stand. "How the hell do you crawl all over walls like that? You got spidey-DNA or something? Or is that just what comes with the V-package?"

Regaining enough composure to light herself a cigarette, Dorothy Street ate her own words and shuffled her petit feet over to the nearest wall, where she rested her tailbone against the layered brick and slid down to give herself a rest. For a moment, her bravery and breakable immunity to humanity would have to sit out of the game. Her nausea was beginning to take over from accidentally swallowing an insect and it wasn't being kind to her stomach.

She needed food. All the action suffered throughout the day and the Gunslinger hadn't bothered to take a single bite, aside from an apple she'd indulged in during her morning routine. Now that the registration of the vampire having already had his fill had sunk in, Street made the swift mental decision to stop for a large pizza on her way home.

Her thoughts then trailed to the Immortal Spiderman before her. Evil to the core. She could smell it on him; as thick as the smoke she was inhaling. Men... _things_ like him... she held such high satisfaction in watching them bleed out before her eyes. But in this reality... in this very moment... she finally recognized what she and them all had in common.

They were killers. They thrived on bloodshed. They loved the thrill of darkness and all its mysteries and horrors. They loved watching the end of a life; the end of a reign, the torture, the screams of terror and the pleas for mercy.

The only difference remained: Dotty loved when it was coming from people like _him_.

This partnership could only last so long before they turned on one another. She saw that. Yet nothing was stopping her from taking on his services in ripping this Leech from his throne and stripping the world of him. Street knew she didn't have the strength to battle something like this. Jerry did.

In a sick way, she was rooting for him.


End file.
